


Tell me please what went down, Felicity

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [44]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver now knows Felicity was helping the team behind his back. They deal with the implication of her double life (of sorts) on their relationship. Oliver is curious to know what went down during those months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me please what went down, Felicity

“Felicity, I get why you needed to help the team while we were away. What I don’t get is why go behind my back.”

“We were so happy, Oliver. I knew the second I brought it up you would be upset and I just needed us to keep being happy.”

“You did?”

She could tell he was questioning himself – what did I do wrong? Why wasn’t she happy when were together?

“Yes.”

She fought her own exasperation. How many times had she said it, how many times she had acted on it? She took a step further pulling her arms around his neck and looking deeply into his eyes.

“These last few months, with you, were the best months of my entire life and I want the rest of our life to keep being us. But there’s a world surrounding us that I do so wish it’s not full of Hoffmans.” She frown.

He had to laugh “Felicity, they’re nice.”

“Yes. Too nice. I was curious to know what when on behind closed doors.”

She stopped considering  her words and watching Oliver’s growing  smile.

“Not that… Gross.”

“You said it. I wasn’t curious at all.”

“Maybe he was gay?”

“What? No.”

“Yeah, you’re right he wasn’t that much into cooking.”

Oliver arched his eyebrow “I’m into cooking.”

“Yes. And not gay, I can vouch for that.”

She kissed him.

“Oliver, I much rather be with my friends Thea, Diggle, Lyla, Laurel…”

He loved them all too, much better than he ever did the Hoffman’s, even if things between him and Diggle weren’t doing all that great.

But something was still bothering him. There had been so many days she had live a double life, of sorts, he really wanted to know more about those times.

“Felicity, I’m curious. What happen with the team while I was gone?”

“They really aren’t my secrets to tell but… tell you what. I will give you two lies and a truth about what went down with the Team. One, the team managed to put away about 100 criminals behind bars. Two, Lyla is facing a really dangerous job. Three, Malcolm has been calling Thea once a day, checking up on her.”

What was the truth?

“Any tips you care to provide? I’m willing to pay for them.”

Felicity took her lower lip between her teeth. It was tempting, so tempting. But she shook her head. She couldn’t give anymore tips.


End file.
